Talk:VeggieTales Another 12 Stories in One/@comment-2602:301:7722:5CF0:ED47:DFBA:74D6:416A-20180905001219
(Black) Thomas: Some black carrots with a bowl of nice black rice. Say it please? *James: No black carrots, or black rice, l do not want to tell you twice. *(White) Thomas: Have some hamburgers with cheese in white, they also have it at night. *James: Not at night or in the day, take those hamburgers away. Now! *(Red) Thomas: Bright red pickles from a jar, look at what a treat they are. *James: That's a treat that l won't thread. And l won't eat pickles if they're red. *(Orange) Thomas: Orange cherry pie can eat it. Try it. Have a slice please? *James: That doesn't make any sense, l won't eat orange cherry pie. *(Yellow) Thomas: Have some yellow lambchops now, with yellow mint sauce. Wow! *James: Yellow lambchops? l say, no. Take those yellow lambchops and go. *(Blue) Thomas: l got blue bread with peanut butter and jelly jar. l got one just for you. *James: l won't eat blue bread today. Take those stuff and go back. *(Pink) Thomas: Pink fried chicken with pink peas. Want to eat it? Say it, please? *James: No pink chicken, or pink peas. They also making you sneeze. *(Purple) Thomas: Purple pancakes taste so great in the morning. Put on the plate. Yum! *James: Put those purple pancakes in the stack. Turn around, and take them back. *(Gray) Thomas: Sundae made with gray ice cream, and gray bananas too. *James: Gray bananas? On the gray ice cream? l don't really know about it. *(Black & White Checkered) Thomas: Checkered black and white waffles. Please, don't take him back. Please? *James: You will not get them away. Anyway, l won't. *(Red & Blue Striped) Thomas: Red & blue striped hot dog with a bun, on a ketchup and mustard. *James: All the l can say its "Yikes!" Hot dogs shouldn't come with a stripes. *(Black & Orange Striped) Thomas: Black and orange striped spaghetti with meatballs on a bowl. *James: l can't understand it, Spaghetti with a meatballs? l don't think so. *(Black & Yellow Striped) Thomas: Black and yellow striped cookies with donuts on a plate. *James: l don't understand it. Cookies and donuts aren't good enough yellow with some black. l supposed. *(Red & Green Striped) Thomas: Hey! Red and green striped taco with some plate. Do you like it? Have some one! *James: l don't really know about that. Tacos with a red and green on a plate. l don't know. *(Polka Dots) Thomas: Marshmallows on a polka dots! Have a couple! Please??? *James: l don't care, if you don't eat it. Polka dots on a marshmallows with hot cocoa. *(Turquoise) Thomas: Have some turquoise pizza pie! Let me some you should try it, now? *James: Turquoise pizza? What a trick! That is sure to making you sick. *(Brown) Thomas: Brown strawberries in a cup on a dish! Have a couple! Have someone! *James: l will not eat my brown strawberries in a cup! So take those brown berries back to town! *(Pink & Puprle) Thomas: Striped pink and purple popcorn on a bowl. Say it please? *James: l wouldn't eat a pink and purple popcorn today. So, take some popcorn and go away. *(Green) Thomas: How about, green eggs and ham? *James: l will not eat them, Thomas-l-am.